How we got turned into eggplants
by DiscardedBox
Summary: bah... the title explains a little bit of it... fine! the title explains a lot of it! but you don't know who got turned into eggplants now do you? please R&R!


A/N: oh this is an idea that popped in my head a while back. I'm writing it down now. All you Sesshy luvers and rin and kikyou luvers too (I don't believe anyone would like that liddle bastard Jaken now would they?) wouldn't like me very much at the end... ahem... but don't kill me!!! It's just for fun!!!! And I don't own Inuyasha. Haha... enjoy!  
  
How we got turned into eggplants  
  
So one day Kagome was back at home eating lunch. Ji-san serves up a a huge platter of icky eggplants.  
  
Kagome: ewwwwww... do I hafta eat that?  
  
Ji-san: yes you do. Do you know the legend of how the sacred eggplants cam to be...?  
  
Kagome: *mushroom sigh* sigh... you and your stoopid legends...  
  
Souta: *whispers in Kagome's ear*  
  
Kagome: Hey! Not a bad idea! *runs off with eggplants towards the well*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Inuyasha: ewwwwww... what is that icky stuff?  
  
Kagome: eggplants. Now if none of you wanna eat it...  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou: we don't.  
  
Kagome: *sweatdrop* alrighty... I'll just watse food and cast it into the river now... *runs off and throw em in the river*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Rin, go get some food. I'm in a mood for human grub...  
  
Rin: *picking flowers* lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...  
  
Sesshoumaru: RIN!!!!!  
  
Rin: hnn? Oh! Of course! Right away! *runs to river*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rin: lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
Her singing makes the fish swim to the arctic in a hurry where they get eaten by polar bears.  
  
Rin: hey! What's that purple thing floating down the river? *picks it up*  
  
Rin: WOW!!!!! IT'S SOME KIND OF DANGEROUS UNIDENTIFIED VEGGIE!!!!!! *silence for a moment* ...... I bet Sesshoumaru-sama would like it! But it's all watery... *thinks* I better step on it so all the water comes out! *she does so*  
  
SQQQQUUUUUEEEELLLCHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone within a 1 mile radius took off for the arctic where they all got eaten by polar bears. Horrible sound...  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!! I got foooooood!!!!!  
  
Kikyou: *walks over*  
  
Sesshoumaru: I feel like being nice right now. Care to join us for a lunch of unidentified veggie?  
  
Kikyou: sure! Why not? It looks better than what Martha Stewart could cook up! (A/N: haha... um... no offense...)  
  
So they all eat the unidentified veggie with blue lines hanging over their heads...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
There is an explosion.  
  
Inuyasha: hey... *sniffs* ewwwwwwww... I smell more of that icky eggplant that Kagome brought...  
  
Miroku: let's go see what happened... _______________________________________________________________________  
  
when the smoke clears...  
  
Sesshoumaru the eggplant: RIN!!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!! YOU'VE TURNED US ALL INTO EGGPLANTS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: *walks over* hmmm? *burst out laughing* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru the eggplant: YOU!!! AUTHORESS LADY!!!! TURN US BACK!!!!!!!  
  
Lark: sorry... I can't do that...  
  
Sesshoumaru the eggplant: why not?  
  
Lark: CUZ IM ENDING THE STORY RIGHT NOW SO THAT CHEEZIT KIKYOU WILL BE STUCK AS AN EGGPLANT FOREVER!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru the eggplant: but what about me??? And rin and jaken too??????  
  
Lark: sorry fluffy. You weren't supposed to eat it. Since you did, you stay here as an eggplant until I decide that you should turn back!! Muahahahahahaa!!!!! Goodbye!!!!! *runs away*  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: IM SORRY SESSHY LUVERS!!!!!! I'll turn him back tomorrow. But for now, I'd like to watch Kikyou being eaten up by those seagulls there... 


End file.
